


An Attempt

by jeejaschocolate



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Control Issues, Dominance kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Neediness, OT3, Orgasm Control, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/pseuds/jeejaschocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi cannot help but notice that Yuugi has become pretty good friends with Kaiba. The whole thing drives him crazy. Jounouchi finally confronts Yuugi about it, giving his lifelong friend a rather interesting idea…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, writing for the YGO fandom. This story has been in my head for some time and I finally decided to write it down. With glorious results. 
> 
> This OT3 is the OT3 to rule them all, as far as I'm concerned. Battleshipping, because fuck yeah, and all the underlying layers of that. 
> 
> Enjoy, friends!

Jounouchi angrily flipped through reams and reams of papers on the desk in Yuugi’s bedroom. Did this qualify as snooping? Hell yeah it did. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and he was not about to give up now.

The young blonde man was searching frantically for the note Kaiba had given him. With every breath, he cursed himself inwardly for not reading it before handing the note over to Yuugi. Goddamn, why was his brain always a few steps behind when it counted the most? If he had just read the letter as soon as Kaiba gave it to him, then he would have saved himself a world of trouble (and, as it were, a few sleepless nights spent tossing and turning thinking about what the note could be possibly contain).

In the first place, Kaiba had completely steamrolled Jounouchi by giving him the small envelope. The CEO called Jounouchi on his cell phone (god only knew how he got the number, probably by hacking the cell phone company’s database, damn him) and demanded he meet Kaiba in his office. He said it was “urgent.” At that point, Jounouchi’s good natured side got the better of him and he went immediately to Kaiba Corp. tower, heart thumping, thinking (for the first time in years) that someone had been kidnapped for dueling ransom…

Only to find that Kaiba just wanted to give him a simple letter. A thin, plain white envelope with Yuugi’s name written in neat print on the front.

“I was unable to get in touch with Yuugi,” Kaiba explained calmly, standing against the breathtaking backdrop of his office. “And you are, unfortunately, the person who has the most access to him.”

That image burned clear in Jounouchi’s memory. The dizzying view of all of Domino City visible from the floor to ceiling windows, Kaiba’s intimidating-looking desk, and the CEO himself, dressed in a pure black suit with a dark blue pinstriped shirt, first few buttons open at the top. It was a flattering look for Kaiba. He had grown out of trench coats over the years, and instead managed to age into an adult way of dressing for business that happened to make him look like every girl’s wet dream. Even Jounouchi (marginally at peace with his ambiguous sexual orientation) could not help but stare at Kaiba these days. The CEO was lithe and fit, no longer the scrawny kid Jounouchi hated in high school. Now Kaiba was a grown man…with a body that could stop traffic.

“I trust you can deliver this to Yuugi without horribly mangling it?” Kaiba continued, one eyebrow raised above one perfect azure eye.

Seeing how poised and unfairly attractive this man had become (had…always been in some ways) never failed to make Jounouchi’s blood boil. He grit his teeth angrily and snapped the first thing that came to mind, “Why don’t you go and deliver it yerself, money bags?!”

Kaiba shrugged with a graceful tilt of his shoulders. “Too busy.” He tossed one hand to the side indicating his regal looking office and all it entailed. “I’m running a company here, Jounouchi.”

At that, Jounouchi growled and needed to take a deep breath before he went off completely. What was he, some kind of messenger boy, now?

“I ain’t your delivery boy, Kaiba,” Jounouchi muttered darkly, turning to leave.

“True,” Kaiba said heedlessly. “But Yuugi has been waiting for this piece of information. And I know how much you care about your little…friends.”

Actually ‘friends’ was the nicest word Kaiba had ever used to describe Jounouchi and Yuugi’s gang. It surprised the blonde man to hear him say it. He turned back around slowly, eyes squinting as he tried to see through Kaiba’s stony exterior.

“What’s this about, Kaiba?” Jounouchi asked, reaching to take the envelope.

The CEO did not deliver it. A serious, cold expression passed over his features. “Private.”

“The hell does that mean?” Jounouchi asked, riled up that Kaiba would have some business with Yuugi that he himself could not know about.

Even though…the truth was plain as day. Ever since Atem left for…the spirit world, probably (or else ancient Egypt, Jounouchi was unclear on the specifics), Yuugi had become more and more outgoing, more mature, even taller, the kind of young man that drew attention on his own merits. Yuugi was funny and attractive, easygoing and entertaining. He had a bunch of other friends now, besides just people from the old group. Everyone noticed him. Even Kaiba, apparently.

Yuugi was his same polite self, always inviting Kaiba places, but for once Kaiba actually began to accept the younger boy’s offers. He and Yuugi started hanging out (one-on-one, though at the time no one contested that, because who would want to spend any extra time with Kaiba?). Then suddenly Kaiba was taking him on trips around the world, dueling tournaments and promotional tours. That sort of thing. They became…friends.

And just like that, right before Jounouchi’s very eyes, he watched his lifelong buddy become Kaiba’s one and only human friend. No longer rivals, the two of them seemed to understand each other well. Yuugi talked fondly of Kaiba, to everyone’s surprise, saying that he was teaching Yuugi a lot about dueling and about self promotion. He smiled and said he was happy to be friends with the man.

It made Jounouchi’s head spin. Kaiba, despite having matured since high school, was still Kaiba. A rich jerk, a self-centered egoist. How Yuugi could stand to be on extended trips with him was anyone’s guess. Why he wanted to spend even more time with the CEO was—well it was downright infuriating sometimes! Yuugi spent as much time with Kaiba as he did Jounouchi these days. In what world did that make sense? This was the guy that made their lives hell back in the day! Kaiba spit and sneered at them, trampled on everything they held dear, and now Yuugi was…his friend.

Jounouchi learned how to carefully bury the sharp stab of jealousy he felt whenever he thought about Kaiba and Yuugi hanging out together. He covered up that painful sting with as much anger as he could muster, all directed at Kaiba. After all, the CEO was practically stealing the best thing in Jounouchi’s life: His friendship with Yuugi.

And now the asshole had the balls to throw it all in Jounouchi’s face by asking him to deliver some private letter? Like hell!

“It means, Jounouchi,” Kaiba said with a sigh, like he was explaining to a simpleton, “that the contents of this letter are for Yuugi’s eyes only. Believe me when I say, if you break the seal on this envelope before giving it to him, I will know.”

There it was, that bitter wave of self confidence and hate that Kaiba exuded when he pleased. It was what made him so intimidating when they were young. What still did, apparently.

Jounouchi sighed, breaking eye contact for a moment. Kaiba was being unreasonably difficult about all this. Of course. It made Jounouchi’s anger melt into frustration and a sheer longing to be done with all of this business.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, Kaiba.” Jounouchi held out his hand again for the envelope.

One more look of pure hatred and distrust, then Kaiba passed the note to Jounouchi. He held on for one second longer, just so Jounouchi knew he was being absolutely serious.

“Ever heard of the post office, dumbass…?” Jounouchi muttered as Kaiba finally let go.

Kaiba huffed in displeasure and shook his head. “Too slow, too many opportunities for mistakes.” He sneered out of spite. “Of course you would blindly put your faith in some outdated system.”

“Shut up, Kaiba,” Jounouchi spat back. His anger flared up again at the old insult. “Besides, right now you’re putting all yer faith in me to deliver this thing for ya. So how about a little respect?”

Kaiba ignored him and sat comfortably behind his desk. “I’ll send my respect when you get it done, Jounouchi. So go. Now.”

“Sure, sure,” Jounouchi sighed, flipping Kaiba the bird on his way out. “And kiss my ass while yer at it.”

He made sure to slam the door to Kaiba’s office, making several employees jump at the unexpected noise. It pleased him to know he had fucked with Kaiba’s day just a little, even that much.

Of course, Jounouchi grappled himself the whole way to Yuugi’s on whether he should open the damn letter or not. The indignant part of him demanded he do it, but then, Kaiba had said he would know (probably rigged it with some computer chip or something)… Fuck it, like he was scared of that dipshit.

But then…Jounouchi thought of Yuugi’s feelings. To be sure, Yuugi would be upset if Jounouchi gave him an already opened letter. Especially if it was something private. He would be disappointed in his friend—not mad, Yuugi didn’t get mad. But he would give him a sad puppy-eyed look. Like, “Oh, so you opened it, Jou? Ok…I see…” and then he would sigh, staring at Jounouchi like he knew his friend was better than that. Better than prying and defiling someone else’s wishes, even if it was Kaiba.

Hell, Jounouchi decided at the time. He was better than that. So he brought the envelope to Yuugi’s house and left it outside his bedroom door (Yuugi was away for a couple days promoting a newly released card pack). Completely un-fucked-with. He didn’t want to disrespect Yuugi’s privacy, really…

After that, the next few days came with steadily increasing fury building up inside the young blonde man. He worked his job at the community center—phone banking for fundraising campaigns, counseling families on how to get the most from social services, arranging chairs and tables for upcoming events—with reckless abandon. He wanted to forget about that tantalizing note, the way Kaiba had called it “private”—exactly what the hell was so private between him and Yuugi that even Jounouchi could not know about it?

There—that sucker punch of hot envy right in the gut. His fears from the past few years reared their heads again…were Yuugi and Kaiba a couple?

He slammed a table down unnecessarily hard on the linoleum floor. No, no way they were dating. Sure, Yuugi may have been gay (100%, confirmed by the man himself), but he would never go for Kaiba. And besides, Kaiba wasn’t like that! Even if Kaiba was gay (or at the very least interested in men the same way Jounouchi was: Casually, whenever one caught his eye), he just did not do relationships. Mokuba said so. And Kaiba had never been caught so much as holding hands with another person in even the grubbiest tabloid spread. Kaiba was dateless, clearly anti-romance in every way!

So what if they went on trips together? That was business! Yuugi told Jounouchi that Kaiba gave him his own hotel room, they weren’t sleeping together—they couldn’t be!

Still, his mind conjured up an image of Yuugi and Kaiba, naked, wrapped in each other’s arms, covered only by the slim sheets of a hotel bed…

Aroused as much as he was angry, Jounouchi scraped the table against the floor.

“Jounouchi-san.”

He turned his head and realized his manager was staring at him, a reprimanding look on her face. She sharply reminded him of their guests from the community and Jounouchi was left weakly apologizing. No comfort there.

So, Jounouchi stewed in his thoughts for a few more days before Yuugi thankfully invited him over for a casual hang out. Everyone else in their group had slowly grown apart over the years, but not Jounouchi and Yuugi. It was a regular thing for the two of them to meet on Fridays and go out, or even just stay in to watch movies or play games. It gave Jounouchi something to look forward to—easily his favorite part of the week.

Now, here Jounouchi was, rummaging through the papers on Yuugi’s desk while Yuugi went to grab some beers for them. His base instincts had gotten the better of him as he stared at all those papers, suddenly so sure that one of them must be the oh-so important note Kaiba had given him. But as he looked, heart pounding in his chest, Jounouchi found nothing but pamphlets and articles on public speaking—

“Looking for something, Jou-kun?”

Startled silly, the blonde man jumped and knocked some pamphlets to the floor. Yuugi stood in the doorway with two open beers in his hands, head cocked to one side curiously. Shit, he was caught.

“Oh, no, sorry, I thought, uh….” Jounouchi scrambled to pick up the pamphlets. “I was just, umm…” Damn brain, he thought, work already!

Yuugi laughed easily, holding out a beer bottle for Jounouchi to take. “Well, nothing interesting in that pile, I’m telling you. So, now you know! Come on, let’s figure out the rules to this thing.”

Yuugi had unwrapped a new board game from Germany, the instructions and pieces laid out carefully on the floor. The young man loved deciphering a new set of rules and strategies, especially fond of card and table-top games. Jounouchi was too, of course, but he mostly let Yuugi figure out how to play. The kid was good at that (alright, a genius). Besides, Jounouchi loved to watch Yuugi’s mind work as he read instructions and set up his game strategy like pieces of a puzzle. Even though Yuugi smiled warmly, he beat Jounouchi every time. As was always the case, ever since they first became friends, Jounouchi was just grateful for the opportunity to play him.

So, Jounouchi took swigs from his beer and sat quietly while Yuugi painstakingly set up the board. He watched Yuugi’s tiny, plush lips mouth words in German and English as he read from the manual. How many languages did that kid speak? English, to be sure, and Spanish, French, and German. Chinese, and maybe some other ones… Jounouchi’s adoration for his best friend fluttered warmly in his chest. Yuugi was so smart it was almost unfair.

Maybe…as Jounouchi considered Yuugi’s general disposition on life (positive and experience-rich), he thought that perhaps he could just ask Yuugi about the note. They had been friends forever, after all, and a little thing like this would hardly get in the way between them. Plus, Jounouchi had a right to be curious; he was the one who delivered the damn thing!

Yuugi would understand. Definitely.

Jounouchi swallowed some beer and fought back a blush as he asked, “Hey Yuug, did you ever get that note I left ya?”

The smaller man tucked some stray bangs behind his ear and looked up. “Note?”

Whenever Yuugi tilted his head to the side like that, cute confusion, Jounouchi could not help but smile. “Yeah,” he said, smiling. “Ya know, the one from Kaiba?”

Sudden realization spread across the smaller man’s face. “Oh, that one! Yeah, I got it. Did I ever thank you, by the way? That was so nice of you to walk it over like that.”

Actually Yuugi had thanked him, by text message, not a moment after he arrived back in Domino. But Jounouchi did not feel the need to mention that. “Oh ok, good. Just checkin’.” He forced a chuckle, hoping it didn’t sound too nervous. “ ’Cuz, ya know, Kaiba sounded like he really wanted you to have it. Surprised he didn’t send one o’ his lackeys.”

Back in the old days, that would have been a joke at Kaiba’s expense. Now, Yuugi just smiled sweetly and thanked Jounouchi again.

Silence settled over them after that. Yuugi went back to reading the manual and Jounouchi was left feeling frustrated he couldn’t pry an explanation out of his friend that way. Well, that left the direct approach. Which was, of course, the worst approach, but the one that Jounouchi was most suited for anyway.

“So,” he continued, putting down his empty beer bottle. “What was that letter about anyway?”

Yuugi’s purple eyes flicked up to Jounouchi over the paper instructions. He frowned and looked away distractedly. “Oh, it was just something I had asked Seto to give me the other day. Nothing…big, or anything.”

Jounouchi’s blood ran cold. Seto? They were on…a first name basis? Jounouchi’s jaw dropped unconsciously and he wiped his mouth on his sleeve to cover the sight.

“Right, right,” the blonde man began unsteadily. “Just don’ know why Kaiba couldn’t of mailed it, is all…”

“Oh,” Yuugi waved his hand. “Seto hates the mail. He avoids it at all costs. His favorite way to do things is by computer, but…” Yuugi shook his head. “Not with this.” Yuugi hastily sped over that by adding, “I’m sorry if he forced you into it, though. You know how he gets.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jounouchi’s heart leapt, finally some more information. “But damn, I mean, somethin’ Kaiba of all people can’t send by computer? Must be pretty important.”

Alright, so Jounouchi knew he was obviously fishing now.

Yuugi stared at him silently, smiling vaguely for a moment. He glanced down at the game board and gestured to the pieces. “Is that the character you’re picking, Jou-kun? Because he has some special effects as a mage knight—”

“Look, I mean, it’s not like I mind you and Kaiba passing notes,” Jounouchi interrupted before he could stop himself. The quickly drunk beer had made it hard to bite back these comments. “I was just surprised he called me, ya know? Kind of…out of character, or somethin’.”

This time Yuugi put down the manual and picked up his own beer. “We’re not passing notes, Jou-kun. This was just…a one time thing. And Seto knows you and I are still close. So it was his best option at the time.”

Every time Yuugi said the man’s name, Jounouchi felt like he was being slapped in the face. He watched frustratedly as Yuugi took his first small sip of beer. The kid never became much of a drinker, even if he would go out whenever Jounouchi asked. Another thing Jounouchi admired about him…and now, a thing that twisted the knife of jealousy in Jounouchi’s stomach. He thought suddenly, did Yuugi and Kaiba ever go out together?

It made him see red for a moment, thinking that they would go out drinking just the two of them.

“Yeah, well, Kaiba’s got a lot of options…” Jounouchi grumbled loudly.

Yuugi blinked. “What do you mean, Jou? Are you…ok?”

“Nah, I mean, I’m fine…” Jounouchi picked up his game piece and rolled it between his fingers agitatedly. “It’s just…well, I guess, you and Kaiba spend a lot of time together now, huh?”

Yuugi tilted his head to the side curiously. It wasn’t working on Jounouchi this time. He could barely bring himself to look Yuugi in the eyes.

“Yeah, we do,” the younger man began. “But a lot of it is work stuff. He gets me deals with major companies to represent their game merchandise—”

“So that’s what the letter was about, then?” Jounouchi jumped at the chance to ask. “Work stuff?”

Now Yuugi squinted his eyes. He said nothing, then the side of his mouth twisted up into a half smile. It was a habit he had picked up from the pharaoh and damn that smile looked good on him.

“Wait, Jou-kun…” he said slowly, eyebrows raising suggestively. “Are you jealous? Of me and Kaiba?”

“Hell no!” Jounouchi yelled back immediately.

Yuugi looked taken aback and the blonde man instantly regretted it.

“No, well, I mean…” He struggled to find the right words. “I guess, uh…I guess things are just a lot different than they were when we were in school.”

Yuugi nodded. “Yeah, for sure.”

Neither of them said anything for a while after that. Jounouchi fiddled some more with his game piece, his buzz sufficiently gone now because of the awkward conversation. Maybe he would be better off calling it an early night, riding out the rest of his embarrassment alone for a bit…

“Katsuya.”

Hearing his name spoken softly, Jounouchi’s head shot up to look at his friend. Yuugi was sitting on his knees, staring back at Jounouchi with kind eyes and a small, excited smile. In truth, the bigger man could never turn away from Yuugi when he used his first name. They had discovered this together early. One night back in high school, when they were alone, Yuugi whispered Jounouchi’s name and the blonde man instinctively leaned over to rest his forehead against Yuugi’s shoulder. That turned into a hug, Yuugi warmly embracing Jounouchi as the taller boy held onto his friend for dear life.

That night had made Jounouchi question his sexuality ever since. It was one thing to be close to someone. It was another to get a boner from a person saying your name and hugging you.

Now Yuugi was looking at Jounouchi with the same expression he had then. Jounouchi wanted to lean forward, the same way, but he knew that there would be no excuse this time. They weren’t kids with too much responsibility, going through a bunch of shit with only each other to rely on… They were adults. And Yuugi was sexier than he had ever been, and Jounouchi had already told Yuugi he could swing both ways. Leaning in for a hug now would be…hitting on him.

Jounouchi felt his palms turn sweaty as he fought with himself for what to do.

“Katsuya,” Yuugi said again, even quieter. Jounouchi fought back a shiver. “I don’t want you to feel left out. That’s the last thing I want. But yes, it’s true, Kaiba and I really have…gotten a lot closer. And…if you want to be part of it, then you should know that you’re always welcome.”

Jounouchi’s brain struggled to catch up to what Yuugi was saying. The kid was being obtuse, leaving the bigger man at a complete loss…

“In fact,” Yuugi continued. “I want you to be a part of it, Jou-kun.” There was a look of steadfast determination on his face, like he had come to a definite conclusion all of a sudden. He looked lighthearted and happy.

“Be a part of what?” Jounouchi asked finally.

“Umm, well…” Yuugi scratched the side of his head. “I’m not really sure how to describe it. Maybe it’s better if I just show you.”

Face beaming happily, Yuugi bounded to his closet and pushed aside a rack of clothes. Underneath the loose board there was a small safe Yuugi kept ever since the Millennium Puzzle had been stolen one too many times. Instead of a combination lock, the safe was secured with an elaborate shapes puzzle. As many times as Jounouchi had seen Yuugi open it (which was not, to be a fair, a lot of times), he could never figure out how to do it properly.

After quickly opening the safe, Yuugi pulled out a small book with another lock around the front. This one just a simple cryptogram. The book seemed like any old diary, which made Jounouchi frown as he watched Yuugi painstakingly put in the right code. Why go through all this trouble for a diary? Jounouchi thought.

“Alright,” Yuugi said, holding the book close to his chest and sitting down next to his friend. “I’m going to show you, but you have to promise—absolutely swear—not to tell Seto you’ve seen this until I say it’s ok.”

Keeping secrets from Kaiba? “Can do,” Jounouchi said immediately.

Yuugi eyed his friend meaningfully, as if gauging how serious he was being. It reminded the blonde man of how Kaiba had looked at him, which made Jounouchi squeeze his eyes shut for a moment to try and focus. Whatever this was, it was surely important.

Slowly, Yuugi opening the cover of the book, cradling it in his lap. Jounouchi could instantly see why he took so much care.

Inside there were about a dozen photographs. Actual photographs—they looked like polaroids taken from some kind of expensive camera (the quality was too good to be just any old polaroid camera). Jounouchi blinked several times as Yuugi turned over the photographs one by one, showing his friend each picture.

The first pictures were innocuous enough. One was a picture of a small, plain silver bracelet sitting by itself. The next showed a similar-looking silver necklace worn against a man’s bare chest—kind of weird, but ok. Then there was a wide angle shot of a bedroom—a nice looking bedroom. High class even.

Jounouchi had a feeling he knew where this was going. A hard lump formed in his chest, and he felt a little nauseous.

After that, Yuugi turned over a picture of a long length of rope. The next few were of the same rope tied in different ways, looped around or knotted at both ends. Then there were pictures of other kinds of rope: Black colored and silken-looking; harsh twine; leather studded; thick and heavy looking rope…

“So, Seto has a thing about ropes.” Yuugi tried to explain as he showed the endless pictures. “It’s…a kink, I guess. He told me about all this when we started getting closer. I said I was curious. After that he started giving me these pictures. All these ropes are from his collection…”

Jounouchi’s head was spinning. He thought he might be sick, so he swallowed hard, telling himself to get as many facts as possible before freaking out.

“Do you…?” Jonouchi began to ask, feeling like he had just swallowed some glue.

Then he was silenced as he saw the next batch of pictures. One showed a man’s hand firmly tied to the headboard of a bed, (presumably only one hand as they other had gone to holding the camera). Another should a man’s bare feet hog tied together, the rest of the unused rope laced the way up to his knees. In the picture, Jounouchi could see the how tight the ropes were, turning the skin bright white from strain, some red marks developing around the edges of the twine.

“Jesus…” was all Jounouchi could think to say. “So that’s…is that him there?”

“Yeah, that’s him.”

Yuugi said that as if it were just a common, natural thing. Meanwhile, Jounouchi felt like his head was about to explode. So, Kaiba Seto, of all people, had a fetish about being tied up as well as a nicely stocked rope collection. Beyond that, he took care to take actual physical photographs and show them to Yuugi—again, Yuugi, of all people! His sworn rival from years ago…

“He’s into it—” Yuugi took one picture and quickly hid it underneath the back cover of the book before Jounouchi could see.

“Wh-what was that one?” the blonde man asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

Yuugi shook his head and kept going. The other pictures were rather the same. One that caught Jounouchi’s eye was a picture of a man’s wrist (Kaiba’s, he told himself) tied firmly to his ankle. The way the man’s (again, Kaiba’s, he would have to accept that at some point) leg was angled, he had to bend his leg to the side in order to reach his wrist, showing a fair amount of smooth silken skin on the inside of his thigh.

Before he knew it, Jounouchi felt his cock twitch in interest.

He looked away immediately, blushing furiously, unsure what to say or do. Especially considering he had gotten a little hard from just looking at these things…even though it was so wrong…right? After all, that was not some stranger in those pictures, that would be one thing but…Kaiba?

“Wh-why…” Jounouchi began, uttering the first of many questions. “Why does he give ya polaroids? Shouldn’t he just text these to you? Like, I don’ know, snapchat or somethin’?”

Yuugi laughed, holding fondly to one picture of Kaiba’s feet tied together and bent up at the knees, shot from the back to give just the faintest hint of his bare upper thighs.

“Yeah, Seto is an expert hacker, so he knows how easy it is for someone to get the pictures you send into cyberspace. Even snapchat he says is a cinch. He doesn’t trust anything electronic when it comes to his private life—this stuff, I mean. So he insists on giving me these. Apparently there’s no way to trace a polaroid back to the source and he doesn’t show his face, so…”

Actually, Jounouchi supposed that made sense. For a guy like Kaiba, paranoid didn’t even begin to cover it—especially considering that most of Kaiba’s fears about people trying to destroy him turned out to be well founded. So, it seemed surprisingly logical for an ultra technology geek like him to want to leave no digital trace. Ironic, but logical.

“So, are you…?” Jounouchi watched as Yuugi continued to stare happily at the photographs in his hands. “You guys are…datin’, then? For real?”

Even though the words hurt like hell to say, Jounouchi needed to know. For some reason, this little exposition of Yuugi’s had only raised further questions.

“We’re…not really dating.” Yuugi rubbed the back of his neck—not in embarrassment, simply searching for how to explain. “I mean, we got really close over the years. I don’t really remember how it started. He’s…a complicated guy. Took a while for me to actually get him to start talking to me like a person, but once he did…” Yuugi beamed again. “Once he did, well…I totally fell for him.”

Jounouchi nodded solemnly. He wanted to punch something, but instead he bit the inside of his lips and made a serious face.

“It’s hard to get close to him, though,” Yuugi continued, gesturing to the pictures. “I kissed him first, randomly, out of nowhere. I think I…kind of scared him with that. For a while after we just did nothing but hold hands sometimes. Then one day we started talking about our experiences with sex and he showed me his rope collection. Now he sends me these pictures and it’s…well, I don’t know about you, but I think it’s really hot.”

Jounouchi wanted to deny that, but the stiffness in his drawers had not subsided a bit as he continued to stare at the photos. Still, he wanted to relate to Yuugi that he was disgusted in some way. (Surely he was.)

“Yeah, but Yuug!” Jounouchi cried. “I mean, Kaiba sends ya these pictures of him all tied up with rope, then he goes and jacks off thinkin’ about it…and yer okay with all that?”

Yuugi shrugged. “Yeah.” He stared back at Jounouchi, looking almost sorry for him. “And honestly, Jou-kun…he’s not always jacking off alone. A lot of times I’m there…helping.”

As soon as he said that last word, Jounouchi’s whole face burned, his ears on fire. An image ran through his head of Kaiba, tied up like he was in the pictures, and naked, his head thrown back in pleasure as Yuugi jerked him up and down with his small hand…

The blonde man’s cock twitched hard, already halfway erect. Jounouchi had to try with all his might not to moan as he imagined Kaiba panting and squirming while Yuugi murmured encouragements…

“Alright, that is pretty hot,” Jounouchi muttered. He was still flushed and Yuugi could clearly see how turned on he was. No point in denying it, then.

The smaller man giggled. “I know, right?” He sighed, closing the book and resting it gently on the floor. “But, I have been looking for a way to get closer to him. He seems really…hesitant about actual sex. And I want to, but I don’t want to force him, either…”

“Alright, Yuug, not sure if I’m the best guy to sort out yer sex problems with Kaiba.” Seriously, when had Yuugi become so completely unselfconscious?Talking about the sex he wanted to have like that?

And why did it have to be like this? Jounouchi wanted to stop the images rolling through his mind of Yuugi sucking on Kaiba’s dick while the man twisted in a mess of bondage…or even better, Kaiba on his stomach and hogtied, taking it in the ass from Yuugi…

That last one made Jounouchi’s cock leak a little bit. Damn, that turned him on.

“Well, actually…” Yuugi began. “Remember what I said before, Jou-kun? I actually…really want you to be a part of this.”

“You mean…?” Jounouchi frowned, his heart stopping for a moment as he tried not to get carried away with himself.

“I mean…” Yuugi took a deep breath to summon his courage. “Honestly, I’ve been attracted to you for the longest, Jou-kun. I hope you’re not offended by that. But if you’re not and if this stuff turns you on, then well…maybe you’d like to come join me and Seto sometime?”

At that, Jounouchi’s mind truly exploded. Yuugi had been attracted to him—to Jounouchi? Was he really that dense or was Yuugi just an expert at keeping his feelings to himself? Damn, if only he had known—

But either way, Yuugi was offering Jounouchi a chance to be with him. And with Kaiba. …Somehow.

So yeah.

Jounouchi reached in and cupped Yuugi’s face with one hand. He looked pained at first, whispering, “Yuug, why didn’ ya tell me sooner?” then he leaned in to silence his friend with a hard kiss before he could answer.

They kissed for a while, melting into each other after years of secret longing and quiet wishes. Jounouchi ran his hands up and down Yuugi’s body, thoroughly turned on by how amazing his friend’s body felt. Thin boned but long, fitting perfectly in his hands… Jounouchi moaned into their kiss as he reached underneath Yuugi’s shirt to touch his bare skin.

“Ah, J-jou-kun…” Yuugi muttered, wrapping his arms around Jounouchi’s shoulders.

The blonde man buried his face in Yuugi’s neck, kissing and nipping the skin. Yuugi shook in his arms and Jounouchi felt like he might climax right there, just from the privilege of touching his friend like this.

“Ah, Yuug,” Jounouchi moaned, leaning back before he came in his pants. “I wanna do so much more…”

“I know,” Yuugi said huskily, carding his fingers through Jounouchi’s hair. “I do too…but…”

In truth, there was still some hesitation between them. It was not necessarily easy to turn a lifelong friendship into sex, just with a snap of the fingers. Both young men felt a fair amount of self-consciousness being together like this, so intimate, smelling and tasting each other after years of careful distance.

Yuugi kissed Jounouchi on the cheek and wiggled out of his grasp. Jounouchi felt relieved that they were putting the breaks on for a moment, even if his cock felt absolutely starved for attention.

“…Maybe we should play this game first?” Yuugi asked, gesturing to the forgotten game board.

Jounouchi pushed his hair back and took a deep breath. “Yeah, let’s play a few rounds an’ then see how we feel.”

So, the two friends dove into their brand new board game. Yuugi explained the rules to Jounouchi calmly and they did one practice round to teach themselves (mostly, Yuugi teaching Jounouchi, but they were used to that). After that, both men got caught up in the excitement of the fantasy game, each one giving it their all.

They only remembered their previous confessions when Yuugi’s hand accidentally bumped into Jounouchi’s on his way to grab the dice.

“Oh, sorry,” Yuugi muttered on instinct, but they both felt a surge of electricity as their skin touched.

Jounouchi grabbed Yuugi’s wrist and brought it to his mouth, kissing the back of Yuugi’s hand with heartfelt sincerity and some amount of comic relief. Yuugi laughed and pulled Jounouchi up by the collar, bringing him in for a kiss to the lips. They kissed again for some time, but this time Jounouchi felt bold enough to cup the surprisingly prominent bulge in Yuugi’s jeans.

“Oh!” Yuugi cried, shoving his hips forward into Jounouchi’s hand.

The blonde man smiled in amusement and rubbed him harder, loving the way Yuugi panted and bit his lip in arousal. Eventually, he unzipped his friend’s jeans, giving the go ahead for Yuugi to do the same to him.

So they sat, in nothing but their worn briefs and boxer shorts, staring at each other’s beautifully sculpted bodies. Yuugi ran the backs of fingers across Jounouchi’s chest and stomach, his mouth falling open in reverence. That face stroked Jounouchi’s ego hard and he kissed Yuugi again with all his might.

Wrapped together again, Yuugi boldly slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Jounouchi’s boxers, sliding his hand down to cup his friend’s backside. The smaller man squeezed that flesh in pleasure and sighed, but Jounouchi froze immediately.

“Uh, Yuug, that’s…” Jounouchi began, twisting away slightly.

That was…too much. He had been with other guys, sure, (once or twice, one night stands with people he met in bars), but it felt different to have Yuugi’s hand there. He knew this guy—knew him better than he knew anyone else in the world, probably! It was weird for his best friend to touch him like that…

Yuugi immediately pulled his hand away and created some distance between them. “Oh uh, sorry, Jou-kun,” the smaller boy sad, smiling bashfully. “I got a little carried away…”

“No, no, it’s, uh…fine.” Jounouchi rubbed his head, fighting his own awkwardness. “Let’s just finish the game, okay?”

“Sure thing!”

They continued playing the board game for several hours after that, wearing nothing but their meager underwear. Of course each boy snuck a glance at the other’s barely hidden member from time to time. They even caught each other staring a few times, making them laugh is a mix of nervousness and genuine enjoyment.

Once the game hit its final round, Jounouchi begrudgingly declared Yuugi the winner. He had given his best fight, but of course, Yuugi won in the end. No way anyone could beat the king of games, Jounouchi had accepted that from the start.

“Good game, Jou! You almost got me that time!” Yuugi smiled as he cleaned up the pieces.

Another ripple of admiration rolled through Jounouchi’s chest. Of course, it had not been that close and Yuugi had never been in danger of losing. But of course, Yuugi would say that to make Jounouchi feel better. This was what they always did.

And that normalcy felt nice. Jounouchi looked at his friend and realized in one breathtaking heartbeat that he loved him. He loved everything about Yuugi, his kindness, his brilliance, his loyalty, and now even the cock-teasing beauty of him…

“Well, looks like ya won again, Yuug,” Jounouchi said, grinning from ear to ear. “I guess, as the winner, ya get to ask me to do something. Winner’s rights and all.”

“Winner’s rights?” Yuugi asked, laughing in disbelief. They hadn’t played like that since high school. Everyone remembered the time Honda had been made to swim naked in the school pool after Jounouchi declared winner’s rights over one of their duels. It had earned poor Honda an out of school suspension at the time.

“Yeah, sure,” Jounouchi said, laughing back, but turning serious again quickly. “I mean, you can ask me to do anything ya want right now.”

Yuugi blinked, suddenly realizing what Jounouchi meant. “So…what should I ask you to do?” he asked quietly, smile turning mischievous.

Jounouchi shrugged. “Ya could ask me to strip or somethin’….”

At that, Yuugi hopped up onto his bed and sat expectantly. “Alright, Jou. I declare winner’s rights and I want you to strip for me.”

Excitement coursed through Jounouchi. “Sounds fair,” he said, rising to his feet.

Of course, Yuugi could already see the bulging erection in Jounouchi’s drawers. But the blonde man had lost almost all of his hesitation and embarrassment. Now he just wanted Yuugi to see him—see all of him, as he had already seen all of his soul.

Rather unceremoniously, Jounouchi dropped his boxers and stepped out of them. He stood naked in front of Yuugi with a big, almost goofy grin on his face. Sure enough, Yuugi’s mouth hung open again and he drank in the sight of his best friend with awe—the bulge between his legs growing wider by the second as he looked.

“Wanna do me the same favor?” Jounouchi murmured, moving to sit next to Yuugi on the bed.

Wordlessly, Yuugi nodded and scrambled out of his briefs. As soon as he was naked, Jounouchi tackled him to the bed and bombarded him with kisses to every inch of his exposed skin. Yuugi lay underneath his friend and moaned while Jounouchi touched and teased him, rubbing Yuugi’s erection painfully slowly just to watch his friend come undone.

“Ah, Jou…” Yuugi cried, hips bucking of their own accord. “I want to feel you too…”

So Jounouchi fixed his position until he was laying side by side with Yuugi. The smaller man reached out a hand, wrapping it around his best friend’s fat cock and moaning when he felt the virile heat of it.

They stroked each other and groaned in pleasure, moaning into each other’s mouths as they kissed sloppily. They had trouble focusing on anything except the sheer glory of sensation building between them…sweat slicked-skin and dripping cocks the only thing they cared about at the time…

For Jounouchi, a few choice images flew through his mind as he felt his orgasm approaching. He could not help it. He imagined Kaiba, gagged and tied, pleading in muffled cries to be fucked by Yuugi’s cock…then the image changed until Jounouchi imagined he was the one fucking Kaiba…owning that tight, rigid ass until Kaiba cried…

Unsurprisingly, he came hard, only a few seconds apart from Yuugi. Jounouchi could not help biting Yuugi’s shoulder in ecstasy, while Yuugi dug his nails into Jounouchi’s arms.

Panting and exhausted, they separated from each other slowly. They realized there was huge mess in between and on them, but they were not really able to care. Jounouch reached out and grabbed Yuugi’s hand, entangling it in his own. The only thing he cared about just then was making sure Yuugi was still with him, ever at his side.

The harsh sound of a vibrating phone awoke them from their post-orgasm doze. Yuugi sat up and went to his desk, checking the screen on his phone. (Jounouchi did not miss the chance to stare at his beautiful friend from that angle.)

“Oh shit,” Yuugi said. “It’s Seto. I forgot to text him before.”

The images Jounouchi conjured before as he came rushed back to him. He blushed in spite of himself.

“What does he want?” the blonde asked.

“Just checking in,” Yuugi answered, typing back a quick response to Kaiba. “He likes to hear from me at the same time every day so he knows that I’m…you know, ok.”

Jounouchi nodded in understanding. “Not kidnapped?” he provided.

Yuugi smiled and nodded back. “Yeah. Old habits die hard. And Seto’s had…a tough life, actually. He’s used to losing things, I guess you could say.”

At that, Jounouchi tilted his head in thought. He knew Kaiba was adopted, everyone knew that, and he knew about Kaiba’s fierce protection of Mokuba of course, but beyond that…not much. Still, chances were a guy like Kaiba (with enough issues to spare) came from something of a rough background. After all, only a few people were lucky enough to avoid such things. (And Jounouchi was not one of them.)

“So…” the blonde began again. “Have ya talked to Seto—err, Kaiba—about, ya know…what you asked me earlier?”

Yuugi took the phone and laid back down on the bed. “…Not yet,” he admitted. “That was kind of…spur of the moment, actually.”

“Right.” Jounouchi felt suddenly embarrassed by how turned he was by the whole thing if it was just some random thought of Yuugi’s.

“But, I think Kaiba will be into it,” Yuugi said, turning on his side to face Jounouchi. He stroked his friend’s face tenderly, smiling in that mesmerizing way he had. Jounouchi could not help but smile back. “He’s very attracted to you, too, Jou-kun.”

Jounouchi snorted in surprise. “What, seriously?”

“Yup,” Yuugi answered, all joking aside. “He told me as much. But you know him, he’d never admit it. …Unless I asked him to, maybe.”

Yuugi laughed whole-heartedly at that, seeming the happiest Jounouchi could remember seeing him in a long time. Still, the blonde man was not sure exactly what was so funny…or exactly what Yuugi meant by ‘ask him to.’

He was sure, however, that he would like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wherein our guys are more comfortable playing table top games than having sex. Because this is Yu-gi-oh.
> 
> Part two will be up shortly! Thanks for reading, duel fans :)


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi's idea comes to life. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. I do so love this fandom. And this hard smut tale. 
> 
> Be warned, this chapter is essentially pure filth with a light smattering of feels (as necessary). Enjoy!

The following day found Yuugi and Jounouchi in Kaiba’s mansion. A rare occasion for the young blonde haired man, but not entirely unheard of. The two were promising to show Kaiba a new game he was sure to be interested in. Of course, they brought the German board game they had played together the night before, but that was just to have something to show the CEO. 

The real game was something Yuugi had explained to Jounouchi—in detail—about three or four times, just so Jounouchi would know what to do. 

So, they sat in one of Kaiba’s many sitting rooms, Jounouchi with his heart pounding in his chest as he set up the game board sloppily. Meanwhile, Kaiba studied the rule book and Yuugi poured some glasses of wine for everyone.

“The game seems unfairly preferential to players in the warrior class,” Kaiba observed. His brow furrowed as he spoke aloud, mind clearly at work trying to decipher the best strategy for winning. 

Jounouchi looked up at the CEO and watched him read. He could not hold back a small smile. That look—totally absorbed in a new set of instructions—was something familiar to Jounouchi, as he had seen Yuugi with the exact same face many times before. Beyond that, Kaiba was sitting with his legs crossed, poised gracefully on the edge of his couch. Seeing that rigid posture, the intellectual blue eyes as they flitted across the pages, Jounouchi did not even try to fight his attraction to this man. 

This was, of course, how he always felt about Kaiba. Unfairly attractive with a shit personality.

Now though, Jounouchi’s mind conjured up all kinds of images of Kaiba in ropes, on his knees, or with those gorgeous eyes clouded in pleasure…

“Jounouchi.” Kaiba barked suddenly, staring at the blonde man coldly. “What.”

“Nothin’, nothin’,” Jounouchi insisted. He turned back to the game board. For once, he was not the least bit intimidated or bothered by Kaiba’s aggressive stare. He just found it kind of…cute.

The thought of that word (Kaiba? Cute?) made his mouth twist upwards again. Fuck it, yeah, the guy was cute! Jounouchi wanted to move on with this already; to hold Kaiba’s face in his hands and kiss him gently until the CEO relinquished some of that iron control of his…

“This is the one you wanted, right, Seto?” Yuugi held up a bottle of wine questioningly.

Kaiba’s head whipped around to face the smaller man. For a moment, he did not see the bottle of wine, nor anything other than Yuugi’s slight frame. His heart leapt a little in his chest. He thought they agreed not to call each other by first names with other people around…

Hearing his name out of Yuugi’s mouth made Kaiba’s blood run hot. Almost no one called him that, unless to insult him…but from Yuugi it sounded like the utmost respect and—something else. Kaiba was careful not to put a name to the thing he felt for Yuugi, the feeling that he had found someone of his same kind, someone who understood him and had the patience for him… Kaiba would never say any of this out loud, but the tightness and warmth he felt in his chest whenever Yuugi was around pointed clearly to something out of his depths. 

And yet, Kaiba was unable to distance himself from Yuugi. He did not even try anymore. On the contrary, he found ways to spend even more time with the other man…time spent doing, well, various things…things that Kaiba had needed for a long time but never did with anyone else…

Speaking of which, Kaiba had not seen Yuugi in almost three weeks. Work had kept them apart from each other. As soon as Yuugi called asking for a get together, Kaiba had jumped at the chance. He had imagined dragging Yuugi to his bedroom as soon as the smaller man walked in the door, kissing him and letting Yuugi do whatever he wanted with him. (He loved that most of all, giving Yuugi free reign over his body to touch as he pleased.) He had even taken the time to set aside some rope beforehand—as Yuugi had said the last picture he sent gave him an idea.

Kaiba loved Yuugi’s ideas. They usually resulted in intense waves of pleasure and several orgasms. Why was the man so good at making Kaiba come? It made him actually pretty nervous to think about…even now, he began to blush as he imagined the last time Yuugi got him off, stroking him slowly while pulling hard on the ropes around his thighs…whispering all kinds of delicious things—

And yet, Yuugi had decided to bring Jounouchi along tonight. For some reason. With a board game, of all things. Kaiba loved games (obviously) and this one seemed fairly interesting, but it was hard to concentrate on the rules when Yuugi, the man he had been craving for weeks now, was so near…saying his name with that knowing smile…

Kaiba contemplated throwing Jounouchi out several times. Would he even need to give a reason?

“Uh…Kaiba? …Hello…?”

“It’s okay, I’ll just start pouring.” 

Kaiba blinked several times and shuffled the instruction manual in his hand. He had gotten lost in thought, as he so often did. Had Yuugi asked him a question? He could not remember…it was hard for him to hear other people sometimes when the thoughts in his brain were so loud. And tonight the thoughts were entirely about his twitching need to be alone with Yuugi…pretending that he had not gotten already halfway hard as soon as he laid eyes on the other boy…

Whatever. Kaiba blinked and stared back down at the words on the page. They had sorted out their own problem, it seemed. Yuugi was smiling happily and handing a glass of wine to Jounouchi. Now, if only Kaiba could figure out a way to solve his own problem…he crossed his legs more tightly, biting his lip at the pressure on his stubbornly hard length. 

“So, the rules say we should roll to decide who goes first. How about you roll first, Jou-kun?”

“Sure! Lemme see…” 

Kaiba watched as the blonde man rolled the dice, giving Yuugi a strange looking smile as he did. What was that smirk about? Kaiba’s eyes flashed then narrowed as he glanced between Yuugi and Jounouchi, trying to understand what was happening with them. That smile on the mutt’s face was so…knowing…and Yuugi looked back the same way. 

A stab of panic raced through Kaiba as he thought perhaps Yuugi and Jounouchi had started their own…thing (he refused to say relationship, the word was so overused as to be meaningless now). It would hardly be unfair of Yuugi to start sleeping with Jounouchi…he and Kaiba had hardly set up any kind of ground rules about seeing other people. Just because Kaiba was not seeing anyone else—had never been with anyone else and would never want to—did not mean Yuugi needed to be in the same boat. …Certainly.

At that moment, Yuugi took the dice in his hand and sat right next to Kaiba on the couch. Kaiba blinked as he registered how close the two of them were suddenly. Yuugi’s knees were touching his, though just barely, and he could feel the smaller man’s presence like a tiny, humming generator, sending waves of excitement through Kaiba as he tried to create some space…Yuugi just followed him slyly as he moved, trapping him against the arm of the couch. 

Kaiba’s eyes slid over to Yuugi then cut back to Jounouchi. Yuugi was doing this on purpose, he knew. What the hell was he trying to do? Kaiba breathed out through his nose slowly and tried not to inhale the familiar scent and heat of Yuugi’s body.

For his part, Yuugi rolled the dice and handed them to Kaiba with an innocent smile. Kaiba looked miserable, eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what game Yuugi was really playing. Of course Kaiba would see through this—that was what Yuugi expected, after all. What he wanted.

Yuugi could tell how sexually frustrated Kaiba was. He only sat with his legs crossed like that when he was trying to hide a hard-on, which Yuugi could just about make out if he squinted at Kaiba’s lap. It made sense. Three weeks was a while for them. The only reason Yuugi was not having the same problem was because he had gotten off with Jounouchi a few times in the interim. 

To be fair, Yuugi missed Kaiba just as much as Kaiba missed him. He could not wait for them to get started…

“Well, looks like you rolled the highest, Jou-kun,” Yuugi announced after Kaiba’s roll. “Go ahead and make the first move.”

While Jounouchi took his time setting up his move, Yuugi snuck a glance at Kaiba. He was staring at Jounouchi and the board, but he glanced back when he felt Yuugi’s look. The smaller man smiled, loving how Kaiba could always sense his stares somehow. He reached out and put his hand on Kaiba’s knee. 

The taller man jumped in response. Yuugi’s warm hand there, his fingers splayed across his thigh—how could Yuugi do such a thing in front of Jounouchi? The CEO blushed, unsure what to do. He wanted to twist away, but Yuugi’s hand on him, any touch from the other man, felt so good…

“That does it for me!” Jounouchi smiled at the two. He glanced at Yuugi’s hand on Kaiba’s knee, making the CEO’s heart stop for a moment, but then merely passed the dice over to Kaiba like nothing was amiss. “Your turn, Kaiba.” 

Trying to stop his hand from shaking, Kaiba took the dice and rolled. He set up his pieces wordlessly, mind racing as he tried to figure out what was going on. Jounouchi had seen and said nothing? Did that mean—

Just then, Yuugi stroked his fingers along the inside of Kaiba’s thigh. The sensation that spread through the CEO racked his attention-starved body, making him gasp audibly. He whipped his head around to Yuugi, who continued to run his fingers along his thigh, but did not turn to look back at him. He stared at the game board and made some comment about Kaiba’s move, which the taller man could not hear. 

Turning to face Jounouchi, he saw the other man was staring at the game board as well. Had he not heard Kaiba’s gasp? What exactly was Yuugi trying to do…?

Yuugi took his turn without taking his hand off Kaiba’s knee. He moved his pieces and bantered a bit with Jounouchi. Kaiba saw their lips moving but could only hear the endless barrage of thoughts in his mind, fighting with himself over what he wanted to do (lay himself out in front of Yuugi and silently beg to be touched) against what he needed to do. Which was move on like nothing had happened.

Throughout Jounouchi’s turn, Yuugi slowly began to move his hand up Kaiba’s thigh. The older man turned and faced him openly, twitching under his light touch. Settling his hand mere centimeters away from Kaiba’s groin, he smiled as the taller man uncrossed his legs unconsciously. Kaiba now sat with his legs slightly apart, giving Yuugi more access to the sensitive flesh on his thighs.

Kaiba berated himself internally for doing that. But it was impossible to deny Yuugi whenever he touched him…Kaiba had started to accept this fact. Just, not necessarily ready for other people to be around as well…

Jounouchi took an especially long time with his turn. Meanwhile, Yuugi jumped at the chance to torture Kaiba some more. He stretched out his fingers, brushing the bulge between Kaiba’s legs with his fingertips. 

“Ah..!” Kaiba gasped again, twitching. 

The CEO instinctively reached down and grabbed Yuugi’s hand, stopping him from doing any more. His legs had spread of their own will, but Kaiba was starting at Yuugi with a death glare. Panting and demanding an answer with his face.

Yuugi just smiled and brought Kaiba’s hand to his mouth. He kissed Kaiba’s knuckles, amused as he watched Kaiba glance back and forth between him and Jounouchi. Running his lips along the skin of Kaiba’s hand, Yuugi smirked and moved closer to his lover. He reached up, cupping Kaiba’s face gently and pulling him in for a soft kiss.

Even though Jounouchi was right there in the room, Kaiba could not help but close his eyes in pleasure. He had missed Yuugi’s lips so much the past weeks. Sometimes, he even found himself touching his own lips softly and trying to imitate their distinct touch. To no avail. Feeling Yuugi kiss him again now made his breath stutter, all thinking stopped for a moment.

Yuugi smiled as he kissed Kaiba, loving how responsive the taller man was at the moment. Just as planned. He rubbed his lips over Kaiba’s, depending their kiss, tangling his fingers in Kaiba’s hair the way he knew the other man liked. Kaiba held onto Yuugi’s wrists, turning his face for more access, leaning into the fingers on his scalp. 

“Wow, you two really are hot together.” 

Reality crashing back around them, Kaiba pulled away from Yuugi as hard as he could—which, considering his willpower at that moment meant he was mostly able to just freeze. His eyes rolled back to Jounouchi, unsure what to expect.

Surprisingly, Jounouchi was sitting there with a huge grin on his face. Not disgusted or displeased, just smiling in an excited way. Kaiba finally registered his words, realizing that Jounouchi thought the two of them were…hot.

Yuugi stroked the side of Kaiba’s face softly. “It’s alright, Seto,” he said quietly. “I already told Jou-kun about the two of us.”

Kaiba blinked, unsure what to do or say. Why would Yuugi…do that…? 

The smaller, spiky haired man kissed Kaiba’s cheek and squeezed his knee. “I showed him the photos, too.”

At that, Kaiba stood up as if he were just electrocuted. “You—what?!” 

His blue eyes looked panicked, face contorted in anger and betrayal. His heart felt like it was breaking…staring at Yuugi incomprehensibly. Were they not working on some kind of mutual understanding, just between the two of them? How could Yuugi do something like that…?

“It’s fine, Kaiba,” Jounouchi said finally. He stood up and put his hand on Kaiba’s shoulder reassuringly. The CEO flinched in response. “He showed me because I asked him to. I wanted to know what the two of you guys had goin’ on together.” 

Kaiba’s lips silently formed a mess of words. He failed to see how that warranted such a betrayal…

“ ’Sides,” Jounouchi continued. “I got really turned on by it.” 

Shock filter its way through Kaiba’s system. His eyes ran up and down Jounouchi’s body. Was it possible that…Jounouchi…was telling the truth? He liked seeing pictures of Kaiba’s…collection? He was into the same thing, in a similar way? Could Jounouchi—the unreasonably attractive man Kaiba had had more than his fair share of fantasies about since high school—be attracted to him as well?

Kaiba narrowed his eyes suspiciously, trying to figure out if Jounouchi was for real. It would make sense for Yuugi to show him the pictures if he felt that Jounouchi would understand and also be interested…but could Kaiba hope for that to be true? He shivered as he thought about Jounouchi’s surely substantial dick getting hard as he looked at those pictures…

“Now,” Jounouchi went on to say, moving to stand in front of Kaiba. “Are ya goin’ to let me kiss ya, or what?”

Kaiba sputtered in response. Jounouchi put his hands on each of Kaiba’s shoulders, stroking along the taller man’s collarbones. He was starting to realize Yuugi’s idea. His rival and counterpart wanted to bring Jounouchi into their…thing. 

“Let him kiss you, Kaiba,” Yuugi jumped in. He stood up from the couch and regarded the two of them with a happy, confident smile. “He’s been wanting to for a while.”

“That’s true,” Jounouchi agreed, nodding and leaning closer to Kaiba.

“…A-alright…” Kaiba said quietly. His lips were already so close to Jounouchi’s that his mind felt fogged with desire, unable to think about anything other than what those lips might taste like. Besides, if Yuugi said it was alright, then…

So, Jounouchi brought his lips together with Kaiba’s. He had been taking mental notes earlier as Yuugi showed him how Kaiba liked to be kissed. He moved softly at first, marveling at how surprisingly sweet Kaiba’s lips tasted, how delicate and soft they were. Almost like a woman’s lips, Jounouchi reflected. That turned him on quite a bit.

Feeling held together by Jounouchi’s hands on his shoulders, Kaiba let the blonde man explore his mouth. Sure, this had been one of his fantasies growing up—Jounouchi silencing a round of insults by pressing their lips together just like this, looking at him fondly just like Jounouchi was now…and sure, it made a spike of arousal course through his body, shifting to wrap his hands around Jounouchi’s waist. 

“Yeah, tha’s nice,” Jounouchi murmured in a low voice. That sound from him, almost like a grumble, made Kaiba weak at the knees. He moaned quietly, leaning in for another kiss. 

Yuugi kissed along Kaiba’s shoulder, reminding him of his presence. Kaiba felt almost overwhelmed by all the light attention, then Yuugi leaned over and kissed Jounouchi’s shoulders the same way. Seeing his rival happily shower them with attention made Kaiba realize how much Yuugi wanted this as well. Kaiba was pleased that Yuugi had orchestrated a plan for something he desired—and so…skillfully as well. He could not be sure, however, what the ultimate goal was here.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Yuugi suggested, grabbing Kaiba’s and Jounouchi’s hands, leading them in the direction of Kaiba’s master bedroom.

It probably should worry him, the CEO reflected, that Yuugi was so comfortable in his mansion. But then again, seeing the smaller man wind his way expertly through the hallways, knowing that he was in for a night of pleasure (finally!) only made Kaiba smirk in amusement. 

When they got to the bedroom, Yuugi pushed open the door with characteristic enthusiasm. He dragged them over to the bed and then laughed happily when he saw the length of red silk rope Kaiba had placed across the bed.

“Eager to get started?” Yuugi asked, turning back to Kaiba.

The CEO blushed and looked away for a moment. Now that there were two other people in here, bearing witness to all of Kaiba’s earlier motivations, he felt slightly ashamed. After all, he had survived this long without anyone finding out about his desperate kink. Now two people knew about it already…

“Lemme see this,” Jounouchi said, unceremoniously picking up the rope and turning it over in his hands. “This feels nice, Kaiba,” he asserted. Then he regarded the man with a smirk. “I can see why you like this.” 

Kaiba huffed. “I hardly think you understand anything about—my predilections.” 

“Yer what now?” Jounouchi asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Yuugi laughed, taking the rope from Jounouchi’s hands and laying it back on the bed. He sauntered over to Kaiba and smoothed his hands over the CEO’s chest, calming any ruffled feathers therein. He kissed Kaiba a few times on the lips to make him pliant, then began to slowly unbutton his shirt and remove his clothing piece by piece.

“Seto’s kink is not necessarily about ropes, Jou-kun,” Yuugi explained as he exposed the creamy expanse of Kaiba’s chest. Jounouchi’s mouth watered, unable to believe he was actually seeing all this. He told his dick to settle down as the little guy throbbed excitedly in his jeans.

Yuugi continued to undressed Kaiba. The taller man let him do as he pleased, stepping out of his pants and socks dutifully until he stood in only his slim boxer briefs. The two shared another passionate kiss for a few moments, Yuugi running his hands along Kaiba’s skin, making the man twitch expectantly. Then the smaller man set his hands on Kaiba’s waist.

“Actually, his kink is about dominance.”

To demonstrate, Yuugi leaned in and gave several orders to the taller man. “Turn around and take these off.”

Kaiba followed the instructions without hesitating, giving Jounouchi and Yuugi a very complimentary view of his bare ass. Jounouchi started shedding his own clothes in response to the arousing sight, throwing them in all directions. 

Once Kaiba was naked, he felt himself slowly begin to slip into the headspace where the only thing that mattered was Yuugi’s directions and his own needy arousal. After everything they had been through, Kaiba knew that Yuugi would take care of him. He relished the thought—it helped him fall asleep at night when his worst anxieties came back to haunt him. When they played like this, Kaiba’s heart soared to feel his rival demonstrate how much he truly cared about him, by giving him what his body craved so badly.

Yuugi kissed Kaiba’s spine, letting his fingertips dance along the sensitive skin on the taller man’s sides. Without warning, he reared his hand back and spanked Kaiba’s ass harshly. The CEO cried out in pain and pleasure, immediately bending forward to lean against the dresser, giving Yuugi more access to his ass. 

The smaller man stroked the red flesh on Kaiba’s ass tantalizingly. Then he said sharply, “Get on the bed with your legs in the air.” 

In a flash, Kaiba laid down on his back, the bed creaking under his slim weight. Blue eyes hazy with desire and need, he lifted up his legs and held onto them at the ankles.

Jounouchi was standing there in only his boxers, but he felt his cock beginning to drip pre-cum as he watched Kaiba expose himself like that. Needless to say, Kaiba had a perfect, beautiful ass—now that it was red with Yuugi’s hand print, the CEO looked completely debauched, his balls thick and twitching with unspent cum. 

As if eyeing a delicious meal Jounouchi licked his lips and took a few steps towards the bed.

Yuugi laid down beside Kaiba and wrapped the red rope around the taller man’s ankles and wrists, tying them together. Jounouchi remembered seeing something similar to this in the pictures, but in real life the sight was absolutely mesmerizing. Yuugi made quick work of the complicated knots, tying Kaiba up until the CEO was unable to lower his legs without bring the rest of his body with him.

“There we go,” Yuugi murmured, spooning himself underneath Kaiba so that the taller man was resting his shoulders on the smaller man, his legs still high in the air, the curve of his ass more complete as Yuugi rolled him into position.

The only thing Kaiba recognized were the burning hot touches of Yuugi’s hands along his body, the silken touch of the ropes, and the way his own cock was so hard it had started to pain him. He had never been exposed like this in front of someone else, and knowing that Jounouchi was staring at him, getting off on it, made Kaiba’s cock throb and leak. A thin strand of pre-cum slipped down his cock, making him moan at the added stimulation.

“This is Seto’s favorite position,” Yuugi added, turning back to Jounouchi. The smaller man snaked his hand down to Kaiba’s ass, rubbing the back of his thighs and cheeks. “This is how he likes to play.” He sent another resounding smack across the taller man’s exposed backside.

“Ah!” Kaiba groaned, feeling that smack all the way inside his entrance. He wished Yuugi would feel him up there, as he had done in the past. Kaiba felt like he needed it all of a sudden—

“Damn, ya look good with yer ankles over yer head like that, Kaiba,” Jounouchi commented. He reached out and stroked the backs of Kaiba’s calves, making the taller man moan as he registered two sets of hands on his body.

“I know how much you like being dominated, Seto,” Yuugi said, stroking the sensitive flesh on Kaiba’s ass, fingering the slit there teasingly. “And I think Jou-kun is the perfect person to show you what it feels like to be fucked. Don’t you?”

Kaiba’s eyes flew open and his body went rigid in Yuugi’s arms. Fucked? He glanced at Yuugi with anxiety in his eyes. They had never played like that before, with actual fucking. Kaiba had never been actually fucked, not since—well, he did not speak about that anymore.

But Jounouchi? Now? He glanced in between his spread legs at the smiling blonde. 

“Oh yeah,” Jounouchi muttered, reaching out to stroke one finger across Kaiba’s length. He gathered the pre-cum there, marveling at how that deliciously long organ twitched in response. No wonder Kaiba had so much confidence, he was longer than anyone Jounouchi had ever seen before… “I’d love to have the honor of fuckin’ yer brains out, Kaiba.” 

The harsh words and touch made Kaiba moan, head rolling against Yuugi’s shoulders. Well, there went another one of his fantasies…Jounouchi bending him in half and absolutely ruining him on his cock…

But…

Kaiba panted and twisted to look at Yuugi. “I…” he began, unsure.

“It’ll be fine, Seto,” Yuugi said. He brushed the bangs out of Kaiba’s sweaty face. “Jounouchi is going to be gentle. And if you want him to stop at any point just tell me the safe word, ok?” 

Their safe word was ridiculous in Kaiba’s mind (‘shadow realm,’ like they were idiots), and he had never used it before. But still, that did not mean he would never need to use it. Kaiba had considered the possibility before. 

In truth, he longed for the opportunity to struggle beneath someone who took control of him anyway. Yuugi, for all his wonderful adoration and loyalty, was not the type for that kind of thing. Would Jounouchi be able to…?

“Jounouchi.” Kaiba straightened his shoulders and regarded the blonde with a serious expression (as serious as he could get with his legs air, the only option to look between his knees). He nodded in the direction of the other man’s shorts. “Take those off, let me see if you are…adequate.”

Grinning wildly at the insinuation, Jounouchi pulled off his boxers and stood naked in front of Kaiba and Yuugi. He put his hands on his hands as he watched Kaiba’s eyes widen in appreciation. Jounouchi knew his dick was fatter than most other guys’. Apparently, Kaiba had begun to realize the same thing. 

“Adequate enough for ya, Kaiba?” Jounouchi asked, stroking his own cock a few times to make it harden and grow bigger.

Kaiba nodded wordlessly, swallowing hard as his body tensed. The sight of that thing made Kaiba’s whole body clench in arousal and anticipation. What would it feel like inside…? The CEO looked back at Yuugi and nodded clearly in consent.

“Go get the lube from the drawer, Jou-kun,” Yuugi instructed.

While Jounouchi retrieved the lube and began spreading it all over his dick (reminding himself not to come so fast, to go slow and make it last, really give it to Kaiba hard so the poor bastard would have nothing to say later), Yuugi rubbed Kaiba’s torso to get him ready. 

“We’re going to make you feel so good, Seto,” Yuugi murmured to him. “I just want you to relax and enjoy this. I know you’ve been wanting this for a long time, but just didn’t know how to ask.”

Kaiba closed his eyes as Yuugi’s words washed over him. Yes, he had been craving this. Someone to dominate him fully…his body itched for the experience. But he had been so embarrassed to ask for it…at least Yuugi was able to set up something like this on his own. With Jounouchi—one of the people Kaiba would have chosen anyway had he gotten his way.

Jounouchi spread some lube on his fingers, ready to open Kaiba up nice and slow. Yuugi instead shook his head for a moment, catching Jounouchi’s eye. 

“Wait, a minute, Jou-kun,” he said casually. Kaiba glanced up at Yuugi, feeling the smaller man reached down and spread Kaiba’s cheeks to expose his puckered entrance. The taller man moaned at the feeling, knowing he was on complete display and feeling Yuugi’s delicate fingers near his sensitive hole. “You should eat him out a little, first. He loves that.”

Kaiba’s heart sped up, his dick throbbing and turning a violent red at the thought. Yes, it was true, he did love a tongue on his ass. But would he be able to handle it now, when he was already so turned on?

“Whatever you say, Yuug,” Jounouchi said with a smile. 

He got down on his knees. Eye level with Kaiba’s twitching hole, the blonde man smiled like he had just won the lottery. Kaiba was moaning and squirming just from being exposed to him like this. He could not wait for the uptight CEO to finally get some sensation…

Jounouchi stuck out his tongue and licked Kaiba’s entrance in one long stripe. The taller man inhaled sharply, exhaled with a shudder, and tried to spread his legs wider. That was impossible of course, and they all knew it, but Jounouchi loved to see him struggle. He leaned down and licked him light, this time swirling his tongue across the tight flesh, getting off on the way Kaiba’s hole fluttered in response.

“Ah, J-jounouchi…” Kaiba stuttered, twisting in Yuugi’s arms. 

“Ya like that, Kaiba?” Jounouchi asked with a chuckle, licking him in earnest now. 

Kaiba nodded, biting his lips hard to keep from making anymore embarrassing noises.

“I can’t hear ya,” Jounouchi said, leaning back to look up at the CEO. He saw how Kaiba’s untouched erection looked like it was getting into painful territory, dripping now with pre-cum. He felt bad (almost). “Come on, tell me if ya want more.”

“J-jounouchi…” Kaiba said, jerking his ass toward Jounouchi’s face. “Y-yes, I do…” 

The blonde kissed his hole, making Kaiba throw his head back. Yuugi kissed the taller man’s face and stroked his hair, keeping him grounded in reality so he could fully enjoy what Jounouchi was doing to him. 

Dragging his tongue back and forth over Kaiba’s entrance, Jounouchi decided to get naughty. He pushed in with his tongue, spearing into Kaiba with short slide. He took the time to lick along the inner walls of Kaiba’s immaculate asshole, flicking his tongue along the rim where he knew the other man was most sensitive.

“Ah-ha!” Kaiba cried. His mind was reeling from this kind of pleasure. How was Jounouchi so skilled? He had Kaiba on the edge of orgasm while barely even touching him. “Yu…Yuugi, I can’t hold back, I’m—”

Seeing Kaiba was about to come, Yuugi wrapped his hand tightly around the base of his lover’s cock—stopping the impending orgasm. He felt a little bad about it, seeing how much Kaiba needed release, but he did not want it to be over so soon. He really wanted his lover to enjoy getting fucked by Jounouchi. That was the whole goal of this!

Kaiba whimpered when he felt Yuugi gripping his cock. In truth, he was thankful to be stopped from coming so embarrassingly soon, but it still hurt like hell not to get his much needed release. His balls throbbed painfully in denial.

“We can’t let you come so fast, Seto,” Yuugi said, wagging Kaiba’s cock back and forth to ease the pressure. “There’s so much more we want to do to you.” 

Kaiba panted, pulling against the bonds in a futile attempt to free himself. He did not want freedom—not at all—but it felt so good to try and fail. Another surge of painful arousal swept over him and he looked up at Jounouchi.

“G-get on with it, Jounouchi,” Kaiba mumbled. He sounded kind of aggressive and it made the other two men laugh.

“Sounds like yer a little impatient, huh, Kaiba?” Jounouchi asked. He brought his finger down to Kaiba’s already slick asshole. He pressed once and Kaiba opened up immediately, letting his finger slide in easily. “Wow, you’re already so open…”

“I told you, he really wants it, Jou-kun,” Yuugi explained with a chuckle.

“Yeah I can see that.” 

Jounouchi fucked Kaiba on his finger for a bit, while Kaiba rocked his hips back and forth. Then he stuck another two fingers in, widening Kaiba’s entrance sufficiently. He could not believe how tight the other man was—alright, he could believe it. This was Kaiba after all, everyone’s favorite tight ass joke. But still! It took effort for Jounouchi to scissor his fingers inside, forcing the muscle to relax. 

Kaiba was immediately addicted to the feeling of Jounouchi literally pulling him open. He felt helpless, tied and completely at the other man’s control. His ass, he knew, would let Jounouchi in no matter how he felt about it. That knowledge made him moan and silently beg the other man to move faster.

“You ready for me, Kaiba?” Jounouchi asked quietly, pounding his fingers as deep as they could go inside Kaiba. 

Kaiba nodded vigorously, hiding his face in Yuugi’s neck. Just his fingers felt amazing, the CEO was sure he would have come by now without Yuugi holding off his orgasm.

“Speak up, Seto,” Yuugi chided, tweaking Kaiba’s nipple in admonishment. “We want to hear that sexy voice of yours.” 

“Jounouchi,” Kaiba began, mostly in a moan. “I’m ready for you…”

The blonde licked his lips again and got into position. “Ready for what, now?”

Kaiba could feel the head of Jounouchi’s cock against his hole. It drove him wild. “I-I’m!” He moaned as Jounouchi rubbed his tip on the flesh of his entrance, nudging him open just a bit. “Fuck, Jounouchi…I’m ready for your cock! Put it inside me! Do it, now!”

“So demanding, Seto,” Yuugi murmured, gripping hard on Kaiba’s cock and making him grit his teeth in pain. “You could be nicer when you’re asking for something.”

“Yeah, he’s right, Kaiba,” Jounouchi commented. 

He pushed in with just the very tip of his cock. Immediately Kaiba contracted around that bit of flesh, trying to pull him inside. Fuck, these two were going to make him come apart completely. 

And that was just what he wanted.

“Jounouchi, please,” Kaiba said, controlling his voice to sound somewhat normal. “Put your fat, beautiful cock in me. I need it so much, give it to me, please…”

“Oh, so nice, Seto.”

“Yeah, you’re real polite when you wanna be. Guess I have to give you what ya want.” 

With that, Jounouchi pushed his dick all the way inside Kaiba. The CEO’s eyes flew open, his jaw dropping in complete abandon. He had been unprepared for the overwhelming sensation of that. It hurt, but it also felt like the kind of connection Kaiba had been craving his whole life—filled to the brim with someone else’s being. Someone he could trust to be gentle with him.

“S-so good, Kaiba…” Jounouchi managed to say, eyes clenched as he held off his own orgasm. It felt unreasonable good inside Kaiba, being squeezed from every angle by a hot wet hole. Jounouchi held still as they both adjusted to the sensation. 

After waiting several long, panting moments, Jounouchi slowly thrust in and out of Kaiba a few times, mostly experimenting with the sensations. It was mind-blowingly good, of course. His hips began stuttering forward the more he thrust in, feeling Kaiba’s entrance yielding to him.

Yuugi kept a careful watch on Kaiba, making sure he was alright. The CEO was unusually quiet, his eyes clenched, but Yuugi could read the other man’s face nonetheless. He was speechless, in heaven. The sight made Yuugi’s heart soar in happiness. He kissed Kaiba on the lips, prying the other man’s mouth open so that he could not stifle any more of those wonderful sounds he knew the other man wanted to make.

When Yuugi leaned back, an avalanche of moans poured forth from Kaiba’s mouth. Each one spurred Jounouchi on, making him thrust harder, grinding in and out of the other man at an increasingly rough pace. Kaiba spread his legs as far apart as they could go, opening himself as much as he could. 

For the first time in a long time, Kaiba felt relaxed. Then in a flash of white hot pleasure, he was alert again.

“J-jounouchi! D-don’t!” Kaiba cried suddenly, feeling Jounouchi rub against his prostate. That spot in him, he would go insane if Jounouchi kept fucking him there! 

Naturally, Jounouchi stopped moving. He searched frantically over Kaiba’s face and then looked at Yuugi. The smaller man smiled and nodded, encouraging him to go on. In a heartbeat, Jounouchi realized what he needed to do. Ignoring Kaiba’s request, he drove forward right at that angle, making Kaiba’s whole body convulse in pleasure.

“Right there, huh, Kaiba?” Jounouchi asked teasingly. He kept pounding in just so. “That where ya want it?”

Kaiba struggled to catch his breath. “N-no,” he said weakly. “No…it’s…too much…”

Yuugi saw Kaiba begin to lose himself in the pleasure. He knew that if it were serious Kaiba would have used the safe word, so he was far from worried. Instead, Yuugi watched with rapt fascination as Kaiba’s shoulders heaved, tears forming behind those perfect blue eyes.

“That’s it, Seto,” Yuugi encouraged softly. “Let go for us. Just let go…” 

Tears spilled down Kaiba’s face, feeling himself beginning to climax. “Yuugi,” he moaned. “I need…to come. Please…can I?” 

Yuugi removed his hand from Kaiba’s cock and pecked him on the cheek with a quick, satisfied kiss. “Of course you can.”

Jounouchi continued riding out Kaiba’s asshole, loving the expression on the taller man’s face—completely overwhelmed with pleasure. He dragged his cock along Kaiba’s prostate and watched as the CEO climaxed with everything he had. A wordless moan escape the man’s lips and he ejaculated thick ropes of cum all over himself and his legs. Some even splashed on Jounouchi’s lips, which he quickly darted his tongue out to catch. 

The taste of Kaiba’s orgasm went straight to Jounouchi’s head, bringing him close to the edge. He queued his eye shut and fucked Kaiba as hard as he could, ready to get off.

Watching Kaiba come down peacefully from his orgasm, Yuugi leaned in to whisper in his lover’s ear, “Say his name, Seto.”

Kaiba heard the words, processing everything slowly. He knew Jounouchi was still inside him, still sending glowing shivers of pleasure all through him. He wanted this man to get off, too, Kaiba realized. So, he followed Yuugi’s instructions.

“Katsuya,” Kaiba moaned breathily. “Yes, keep fucking me Katsuya…” 

The blonde moaned loud, sweating and shaking as he neared the brink. 

“Ah, Katsuya!” Kaiba cried, withstanding the brutal fucking. “You’re so skilled…so good at this…feel so good inside me—”

That was it, and Katsuya climaxed hard, shoving himself as far as he could into the other man. He felt a rough push behind the eyes, tossing his head from side to side as he yelled in release. His orgasm lasted a long time, with more semen than Jounouchi ever remembered giving before…some even leaked out of Kaiba’s asshole.

But man, Jounouchi thought, holding himself inside Kaiba while he came down from that high. Fucking amazing. 

Yuugi pressed upwards on Jounouchi’s shoulders, reminding the other man to pull out. The blonde slid out of Kaiba with a somewhat embarrassing sound. He laid down next to his two friends, holding a hand to his chest and feeling his own racing heartbeat. 

“That was incredible, you guys…” Jounouchi breathed. 

In the periphery of his vision, he saw Yuugi untie Kaiba and gently help him lay his legs back down on the bed. It looked almost painful, and Jounouchi remembered that being tied in that position must have been hard on the taller man’s muscles. He felt a pang of guilt, but also gratitude towards Yuugi as he watched the smaller man massage Kaiba’s thighs to help him get the feeling back.

“Ya alright, Kaiba?” the blonde asked, turning over onto his side.

Kaiba lay silent for a few moments. Then he huffed and regarded Jounouchi haughtily. “I’m perfectly fine, Jounouchi,” he affirmed, in his usual tone. “You didn’t give me that hard of a ride, after all.”

“Oh yeah?” Jounouchi said, laughing. “So then, what happened? You cried just for fun?”

Kaiba frowned and put a hand to his cheeks. In that moment, he realized that he had indeed cried. Shame flooded him. His body shook with the memory of that intense pleasure. In truth he had never experienced anything like that before.

Yuugi brushed Kaiba’s hand away and kissed his wet cheeks. “You were beautiful, Seto,” he said. “I loved watching the two of you guys. Definitely the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

At that, Kaiba smiled up at the smaller boy. It was, for the moment, a genuine smile. They both relished it.

Then Yuugi glanced to the side. “Speaking of which,” he said, awkwardly sliding to his feet. “I have to go…take care of this.” 

He gestured down to his lap. The small man was still fully dressed, with a large bulge straining at the front of his pants. A light blush dusted his cheeks and he tried to scramble off to the bathroom by himself. 

Jounouchi and Kaiba glanced at each other for only a moment in question. Then they turned immediately back to Yuugi. Kaiba grabbed Yuugi’s wrist as he reached out from the bed, while Jounouchi went and stood in front of the man to block his path.

“Where do ya think yer goin’, Yuug?” Jounouchi asked with a smile.

Yuugi looked startled as he regarded his two friends. “Well, both of you are already finished, so no need to worry about me or anything…I’ll just take care of it quick and then we can go finish the game or something…”

Kaiba slowly pulled Yuugi back to bed while Jounouchi pushed on the smaller man’s shoulders, helping the CEO get Yuugi to lay down. 

“Why would you want to do that, Mutou?” Kaiba purred, kissing the side of Yuugi’s face. 

“Yeah, come on,” Jounouchi agreed. He unbuttoned Yuugi’s shirt while Kaiba distracted the smaller man from protesting. Every inch of skin he exposed he covered in sloppy, adoring kisses. 

Yuugi moaned and let the two men devour him with hot kisses and touches. “I just…thought…” he began, shivering as Kaiba unzipped his pants and Jounouchi pulled them off. “…I didn’t want to bother you guys with this…”

“It’s not a bother, Yuug!” Jounouchi cried, pulling down Yuugi’s briefs with almost violent force. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing! “How could ya think that?”

Kaiba wrapped the small, naked man in his arms, sucking on Yuugi’s neck the way he liked. Yuugi tiled his head to the side with a quiet moan. 

“You have to know we want to please you, too,” Kaiba said between kisses. “You’re the reason we’re all here right now.”

“Tha’s right!” Jounouchi agreed, wrapping his arms around both Yuugi and Kaiba. “We want you to get off just as hard!” 

“Mmm,” Kaiba murmured in consent, kissing his way down Yuugi’s torso. 

Yuugi smiled in disbelief and pleasure. “Well…good to see the two of you agree on something at least…”

Jounouchi laughed at that, but Kaiba merely continued working. The CEO knew about Yuugi’s own myriad of insecurities. For example, he had a constant feeling like he could not measure up to expectations, something he had worked hard to get through as he got older. Beyond that, he feared disappointing others.

And he feared abandonment. That most of all because of his forced separation from his spiritual twin, the pharaoh. Kaiba had watched Yuugi squirm in loneliness in his sleep before. He knew the other man had trust issues, just like Kaiba did, but in a different way. Kaiba did not trust because he did not believe in other people (except, recently, Yuugi). Yuugi did not trust because he was afraid of losing another connection. 

“We’re staying here until you scream one of our name’s,” Kaiba assured the smaller man. Then he shrugged in thought. “Or both.” 

Jounouchi caught on to what Kaiba was saying. He knew about Yuugi’s heartfelt loss, he knew the other man hurt sometimes. But he had just never seen it before now. Finally confronted with that pain, Jounouchi wanted nothing more than to kiss it all away.

“So,” Jounouchi asked, sucking on Yuugi’s shoulder. “What do you want us to do to you?”

“Uh…” Yuugi said, blushing hard. “I’m…I don’t know, really…” 

Kaiba wrapped his lips around Yuugi’s hipbone and bit down hard. Jounouchi played with both of Yuugi’s nipples, flicking the hard sensitive skin. Yuugi cried out at the dual sensations, unsure who to grab onto. 

“I just want you guys to touch me!” Yuugi said loudly, reaching for Jounouchi’s hand.

Kaiba popped off Yuugi’s hip with a smacking sound. “Oh, we’ll touch you, Yuugi.” 

His eyes widened and he licked his lips, staring intently at Yuugi’s leaking cock bobbing in front of his face. Grinning mischievously, Kaiba leaned forward and licked the tip of Yuugi’s erection, lapping a few times to gather all the pre-cum.

Jounouchi chuckled and gathered Yuugi in his arms, laying the smaller man’s head down against his chest. “Yeah. Seto’s gonna suck your cock just like that. Look, he already wants it so much.”

Yuugi regarded Kaiba with a question on his face, but the taller man put up no fight. Instead, he nodded in compliance and wrapped his lips around the head of Yuugi’s cock, making the smaller man moan and stretch out his limbs in pleasure.

“Mmm…” Yuugi moaned as Kaiba took in more of his dick. “Ah…”

It seemed Kaiba knew what he was doing as he slowly engulfed all of Yuugi’s moderately sized member, sucking him down to the root. The spiky haired man gulped for breath, holding onto Jounouchi’s hands on his chest. It felt so good, and Kaiba had a tongue that worked up and down his length in just the right way. He shivered as he withstood the onslaught from Kaiba’s tongue.

“Yeah, he’s good at suckin’ cock, ain’t he, Yuug?” Jounouchi murmured. His breath tickled Yuugi’s ear and neck, making him twist his head the other direction, begging for more. 

“Yes…” Yuugi moaned, glancing down at Kaiba, who was busy bobbing up and down on his throbbing length.

“Yeah, I bet he is.” Jounouchi kissed Yuugi’s neck affectionately. “And you deserve it, pal. Every bit of it. You make us both so happy, Yuug. We just want you to feel so good…”

Yuugi moaned breathily at the words, losing control over the lower half of his body as Kaiba sucked the tip of Yuugi’s dick down his throat. He tried not to buck too hard and make the other man choke, but Kaiba was driving him insane, swallowing around him, licking the base…Yuugi knew he would not last long.

“Oh, Jou-kun…” Yuugi groaned, his vision going blurry in pleasure. “Just hold me, please. Don’t let me go…”

“I’m never gonna let you go, Yuug,” Jounouchi said strongly. He kissed Yuugi’s shoulder and laced their fingers together. His friend held on tightly as he was driven faster and faster to his peak. “I’m stayin’ right here at your side. Forever. Never gonna leave you…”

“Ah, yes!” Yuugi cried, bucking up into Kaiba’s warm mouth. “Don’t leave me, Katsuya! I-I…” He sucked in some breath. “I’m going to come..!” 

“Come for us, Yuug,” Jounouchi encouraged softly. “We both want ya to. We love you. Right, Seto?”

Although the CEO stiffened a bit as he heard the word ‘love,’ (the word he had been refraining from using all this time), hearing it come from Jounouchi’s mouth made everything seem fine. It was the truth after all. No sense hiding it any longer.

Kaiba nodded around Yuugi’s cock, giving a muffled affirmation in reply. 

Yuugi stared down at Kaiba and squeezed his eyes closed. He felt weightless, buoyed by the strong love and devotion from these two men. He wanted the moment to last forever so that they would never need to separate, the three of them, because he just wanted to be around them as long as he could—

“Ah! I love you too!” Yuugi yelled, pushing his length farther down Kaiba’s throat. “Seto! Katsuya! I…I love—”

With that, the smaller man climaxed with a scream, gripping his friend’s hands as tightly as he could. He rode out his orgasm in Kaiba’s mouth, and the taller man swallowed him all with no complaints. Jounouchi thought he might cry as he watched Yuugi finally get his release, feeling the way Yuugi was reaching out with his soul. He held onto the small man, never relenting for a second.

When it was all over, Kaiba pulled off Yuugi with a quiet squelch. He licked his lips for any missed semen, regarding the other two men with a satisfied expression. 

“Nice job, Kaiba,” Jounouchi said sincerely. “Way to get it done.”

“Naturally,” Kaiba said with a wave of his hand. He stood up, wobbling for only a second (and stroking Jounouchi’s ego in the process), to pour himself a glass of water from the nearby mini-fridge.

“Got any more in there?” Jounouchi called, keeping Yuugi wrapped tightly in his arms.

Kaiba made noncommittal sound and poured another glass. He calmly handed it to Yuugi who took the glass silently and gulped down some water.

“Hey, moneybags, what about mine?” Jounouchi said grumpily.

“You can get your own,” Kaiba asserted, lay down next to Yuugi. “You’re not the one who just suffered an earth-shattering orgasm.”

“I just did! Like, five minutes ago!” Jounouchi complained, scrambling to his feet when he saw Yuugi curl up against Kaiba. The smaller man laid his head on Kaiba’s shoulder and fell immediately asleep. 

Jounouchi gritted his teeth in annoyance. “That’s the way it’s gotta be, huh? Just like that…”

Kaiba mumbled a laugh. “Jounouchi.” He picked up the glass Yuugi did not finish and handed it to the angry blonde. “Here.” 

The side of Jounouchi’s mouth twisted up as he drank the water happily. Well, at least he had gotten some. And, in truth, it was now patent knowledge that Kaiba was not a complete dick, and that indeed he loved Yuugi. Just as much as Jounouchi did. 

He could accept that.

Putting the glass down, Jounouchi crawled into bed next to his two lovers. “So, Kaiba,” he said. “I guess we’re all together, now, huh?”

“Together?” Kaiba asked in irritation. 

“Yeah, ya know. Like I mean, _together_.”

Kaiba closed his eyes in exhaustion. He buried his nose in Yuugi’s hair and reveled quietly in the wonderful smell. As he did, he felt Jounouchi reach out and hold onto Kaiba’s own hand, lacing their fingers together around Yuugi’s waist. 

The CEO sighed. Well, he thought, this is where they were. And nothing horrible had happened so far. Might as well give in to any further demands. (Not like he had a choice, really, Kaiba knew deep down.) 

“I suppose…” the blue-eyed man began. “I could make…an attempt.” 

Jounouchi nodded and smiled sleepily. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long porn is long.
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! Duel safe, everybody :)


End file.
